robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Track-tion
Not to be confused with Fatal Traction Track-tion was a heavyweight robot which competed in Series 10 of Robot Wars. It was designed and built by 12-13 year old students of Collingwood School, mentored throughout by their teacher, Will Thomas of Team Shock, who assisted the team at filming. Design Track-tion was the only robot in the rebooted series to run on tracks, using 2x CIM motors, offering the robot high traction at the expense of speed, hence the name. Track-tion's primary weapon was a small crusher at the front which exerted 600kg of force and allowed Track-tion to grip other robots and push them easily. The robot's top armour consisted of polycarbonate, with mild steel used elsewhere, although the front end of the robot is protected by its fork wedges. Comically, a household chopping board is also used for armour. Track-tion can run inverted, although its tracks were heavily exposed to the weapons of opponents. Overall, Track-tion shares many similarities with Series 5's Suicidal Tendencies. Robot History Series 10 Track-tion competed in Heat 3. In its first round battle, Track-tion fought Rapid and fellow newcomers Bucky the Robot. On activate, Track-tion began slowly, turning towards Bucky the Robot, but Bucky the Robot dodged round them. As Rapid released the Fog of War, Track-tion trundled along, avoiding the other competitors. As the fog dispersed, Track-tion drove over the floor spikes, which fired, flipping Track-tion over, leaving it with a huge ground clearance. Rapid capitalised, and quickly pushed Track-tion towards the arena wall, before Track-tion were flipped clean out of the arena by the powerful flipper. Rapid would eventually win the battle over Bucky the Robot on a Judges' decision, so Track-tion went through to the Robot Redemption Round with them, where they faced the runner-up of the second Group Battle of the heat, Apex. Before the fight, Track-tion were lended a wedge by Team Immersion in order to combat the massive spinner of Apex. Both robots began tentatively, with Apex allowing its bar to spin up to speed, while Track-tion lingered, barely moving off its starting position. Track-tion absorbed a small hit from Apex, with sparks flying off its wedge. It then received a second hit, with minimal damage taken, destabilising its opponent and causing Apex's spinner to hit its own chassis. This sheared off Apex's weapon completely, and sent them flying across the arena in the opposite direction, while Track-tion watched on, making enough movement to prove its mobility. 'Cease' was called and Apex was pitted by Sir Killalot, while Track-tion progressed to the next round. Track-tion opted to keep Vulture's wedge for their next fight, where they faced Rapid again. However, Track-tion did not last long against Rapid, as Rapid immediately drove under Track-tion's wedge and flipped them straight out of the arena in under 6 seconds, in what is currently the shortest battle in Robot Wars history. This meant that Track-tion had to beat Vulture to qualify for the 10 Robot Rumble, after they were beaten by Terrorhurtz. Track-tion's team returned the borrowed wedge to Vulture before battle was due to commence. However, Vulture pulled out before the battle began after discovering pinched wires which were found inside the robot. Vulture could not be repaired in time, so Track-tion automatically qualified for the 10 Robot Rumble. There, Track-tion faced Apollo, Big Nipper, Eruption, Sabretooth, Terrorhurtz, and four other robot, all vying for a place in the Grand Final. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 2 The third place play-off fight, where Vulture forfeited, is omitted from the Wins tally. Series Record NOTE: The students' teacher Will Thomas competed in Series 8 with Shockwave, and Series 9-10 with Aftershock Trivia *Track-tion is the only robot in the reboot to run on tracks, and was the first UK robot to use this locomotion since Series 7's Trax. *Various sources such as Robot Wars: The Official Handbook and The Pits have erroneously spelt the robot’s name as Tracktion and Traction, with the official website using the incorrect capitalisation Track-Tion; the team claim to use various spellings, with Track-tion being the leading choice. References External Links *[http://www.robotwars.tv/competitors/season-10/week-3/track-tion/ Track-Tion on the Robot Wars website] *Team Track-Tion Twitter Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from Berkshire Category:Robots which debuted in Series 10 Category:Robots which only fought in Series 10 Category:Tracked Robots Category:Robots with Vertical Crushers Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots from Schools or Universities Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Robots which fought in the 10-Way Rumble Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins